MedicineThe kind that's hard to swallow
by BookWormX0X0
Summary: She had to see him, to make sure his heart still had a beat, and his wrist still had a pulse. What happens when Miley's dad goes on the fight of his life? Can he make it? And if he doesn't, who will pick up the pieces? PERMANENT HIATUS. It really sucked
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is a sweet, fluffy—I mean dramatic Niley fanfic! I'm sorry; I promise I'll update ****His Best Girlfriend**** next! Please read and review!**

**Luvs,**

**Moi**

MILEY POV

I stared in shock as the white stretcher was being pulled away from me.

"NO!" I screamed. I pushed past the doctors and ran towards the lift pulling on it, I had to see him, to make sure his heart still had a beat and his wrist still had a pulse. I felt arms picking me up and pushing me away. "I have to see him!" I shouted, "I have to!" A kind looking nurse came up to me and gently put a hand on my arm.

"Sweetheart, we have to take him to the emergency room. It's going to be the only hope we have of saving him." She said.

"But, do you think he'll be okay?" I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I don't know, honey. He just had a heart attack, but as of now he's still breathing, so maybe." She replied sadly.

"What exactly happened?" she asked me.  
"Well, he was making us breakfast and he held his hand to his heart and collapsed. He whispered 'hospital', and then he passed out. I called 911 and you came. That's about it." I answered, my voice cold yet thick with emotion.

"Okay, we'll let you know when he wakes up," the woman agreed, then added softly under her breath, "_if_ he wakes up."

She probably thought that I couldn't here the last part but I did. She smiled, squeezed my shoulder and disappeared into the crowd. The second she turned I cried harder.  
"I need to see my Dad!" I screamed. "I want to see my Daddy!" My body began to shake and I sank down on the ground, my head in my hands, and my body convulsing.

"Miley?" I heard a soft voice. I looked up but I didn't answer. It was Nick Jonas. _My _Nick Jonas. I simply blinked and promptly put my head back in my hands. I heard Nick speaking with one of the doctors and in five minutes he was back. He sat down beside me and wrapped his arms around me. He lifted me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Shh. Miley, he's gonna' be okay. I promise." I made no move to reply. He sighed, kissed the top of my head, and started walking.

NICK POV

Miley's arms had a tight hold on me, and she clutched my shirt. Her sobs made my heart want to shatter, but I was going to be strong…for the both of us. I carried her to the beach. No one was really there but a couple of people. I looked at my watch; it was only six in the morning. People probably wouldn't be down here until about nine or maybe ten. There were a couple of surfers in the water, but Miles and I pretty much had the beach all to us. I set her down on the sand and she cried on my lap. I stroked her hair and I rubbed her back but her wailing never stopped. If her father didn't make it through, well she and Jackson would be orphans. Of course Mom and Dad would probably let them live with us. I mean, they love Miley and Jackson like second kids. But we would deal with that when and _if_ the time comes. All that mattered right now was that my girlfriend was in my lap sobbing her heart out and there was probably nothing I could do about it. After about an hour I got fed up with this. She should have gotten over it already. I decided to wait for a little while longer. Forty-five minutes later I snapped.

"Miley! Would you please just shut up already? Your dad's not dead yet! So stop bawling your eyes out, acting like a little baby and just get over it! It's not like we care! For all I know, maybe he's dead, but all you can do is sit here bloody sobbing when you should get up and maybe, oh I don't know SHUT UP!!!!" I shouted. Miley froze. She didn't blink, she stopped crying, and her mouth had formed a perfect "o". It was as if my heart stopped beating.

MILEY POV

Nick's never yelled at me before. But he's never said he doesn't care. All of a sudden, I hated Nicholas Jerry Jonas.

"Well maybe if you didn't care so much, you wouldn't let me cry on you, but you did, why?" I yelled.

"Well maybe I was just trying to be nice! Because in real life, I would never want a girlfriend so mopey!" He yelled back

"Well maybe you made the wrong choice in choosing me!" I screamed

"Not maybe…I DID!" He shouted

"Fine!" I screamed, "I just want to have one person, Nick. ONE bloody person to tell me everything's gonna' be all right. ONE person to tell me what I was like every moment since I was born, I just want ONE parent, to tell me everything will be okay, no matter what the situation. Because that's what parents do, they love you! But if you think that maybe you don't love me why don't you just leave me alone!"

"Fine!" he yelled. "I'm leaving! I clearly made a mistake in asking you to be my girlfriend!"

NICK POV

I walked away, knowing that I was going to regret this.

"Nick, _wait!_" Miley's voice was beseeching. I stopped and I heard her footsteps behind me. She touched me on the shoulder and I looked into her beautiful crystal blue eyes brimming with tears and I felt a huge pang of guilt.

"Nick I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you and lose you too. If it really bothers you I promise I won't cry in front of you. I just want my dad, Nick. I'm scared to be an orphan." Miley's voice diminished to a melancholy whisper. I was amazed. This stunning girl, who has a 75 chance of becoming an orphan, just promised to not cry in front of me because she didn't want to ruin our relationship.

"Miley, I can't believe you," I started, "You just said you wouldn't cry in front of me to keep our relationship. It doesn't annoy me, Miles. I just want to be strong and I was worried that I would cry in front of you, and you might not want to be with me any more because I wasn't…"

"Strong?" Miley asked incredulously. "Nick, you are the strongest person I know. You show your feelings and…that's why," She took a deep breath, " I—I think I'm in love with you. I mean you always make me feel better when I'm sad, and you always make me smile, no matter what the situation." She lifted her hands to my cheek and looked me in the eye. "Nicholas Jerry Jonas, _that_ is what you don't understand. Remember when Hannah Montana met you? (A/N: Nick already knows that Miley is Hannah). Well, I said you were the cute sensitive one. I love you for what you are, I don't love you because you act manly and afraid to show your feelings, but because you aren't scared to let me see you through." She finished. I smiled and took her in my arms. She looked up at me, and I said, "Just in case you didn't know, I love you too." She smiled and I brought her face to mine in a passionate kiss. I put my thumb to her cheek and wiped away her tears. We were so happy. Oh, if only we had known earlier what tomorrow would bring.

**A/N: Well, do you like it so far? I have a question, what does: AU, OC, mean? And what exactly is a one-shot, two-shot, and three-shot??? Please answer me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My BFFL Moomoo has read part of this. So yeah! Moomoo u r a great friend! I'm sorry, but I'm deleting His Best Girlfriend. Emily, the owner of this account doesn't want to have it any more. Sorry. I wrote this story me, Mandy. I'm always going to give myself different names. So don't even try and guess my name. Because I'll kick you so hard you'll never be able to have a child. I'm not kidding. **

**Luvs,**

**Ur friend.**

MILEY POV:

"_I woke up, on my roof, with my brothers!"_ Joe's voice came blasting out of nowhere. I opened my eyes and found my self in a hospital chair in the waiting room. I had slept in a very uncomfortable position and my neck hurt like heck. It all came flooding back to me, the heart attack and my fight with Nick, my Dad. I started crying hysterically. Joe kept singing. He knew "That's Just the Way We Roll" was my favorite song and Nick probably asked him to. Maybe he thought it would cheer me up. I remember my dad and I dancing to it after Hannah scheduled a concert opening the 10,000 B.C. movie premiere. (A/N: It has an awesome trailer. It comes out on March 7, 2008. I can't wait to see it!!!!) It was supposed to be a HEE-UGE movie! A fresh wave of tears poured out and Joe stopped singing and sat down next to me. "Miles, this song was going to make you feel better, not kill you!" Joe complained. "His favorite song too." I whispered. Joe was like a big brother to me. Yes, he had his immature moments, but underneath that…heck, he was better than Jackson! I buried my face in his chest crying. He gently picked me up and set me down in his car and started driving to his house. He let me in and told me to stay on the couch while he went to go heat us up some apple cider. There was a book lying on the ground. I picked it up. In it was pictures of my dad and the Jonas'. I threw the book down and sobbed harder than ever. Underneath the picture of Daddy and I, Frankie wrote. **R.I.P.—or soon to be.** I wasn't angry with him, he was only seven. But it was probably true. Joe found me collapsed on the couch. He bent down, saw the picture and cursed loudly. "Frankie! I'm going to kill that boy." Joe gathered me in his arms and held me close, rocking me and softly murmuring words of comfort. After a while, Joe brought his hands to my cheeks and wiped away my tears. I was sitting on his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder sniffling, and he rubbed circles on my back. Unless anyone knew differently, it looked like we were dating. I brought my lips to his cheek, in a friendly way, he knew that, but he didn't know that I was kissing him on the cheek. He turned his head at the sound of the garage opening and our lips met in a kiss. At that very same moment Nick walked in the door. He ran over expecting Joe and us to pull apart, but we didn't. We weren't even kissing. We were just shocked. Finally I moved my head over and Nick took action. He threw a hard punch, aiming for Joe, but hit me instead. It was all a blur. One fist hit me in the stomach, and the other in the face. Hit again and again. Nick's eyes were closed angrily so he didn't realize that I was the one taking the blows. Joe jumped in front of me and shoved Nick's hand away. "You bloody freak!" Joe yelled furiously. "Miley and I aren't in love. She kissed me on the cheek and I turned my head when you came in! If she loved me, why would she be dating you! Just go away, Nick, ok? I'm not stealing your girlfriend!" "Nick?" I whispered sadly. I reached out for his hand and missed it, only grabbing the air, as I slowly swayed to the ground. I heard a shatter. And wanted to cry out, but I guess I was too close to death. My body was so enshrouded with blood, that I was finding it hard to breathe. I tried to keep my eyes open, but there was a crimson curtain, that made it hard for me to. It also made it hard to keep myself alive. Then again, I suppose once you've gotten this far, you can never live to tell the tale.

**A/N: So, short chapter, 'eh???? Review!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W!**

**OKAY, OKAY! I'M NOT THAT MEAN, CHILL!!!! I AIN'T FINISHED YET!**

**BUT I WILL BE…SOON. JUST AS SOON AS I MARRY NICK JONAS! **

**GUESS WHAT? I AM GOING TO START A STORY, (WHEN I FINISH THIS ONE) CALLED…IDK, BUT IT WILL BE ABOUT MOI AND A CERTAIN CUTE CURLY-HAIRED BOY. YEAH!**

**BYEEEEEE!**

NICK POV:

Joe ran to call an ambulance as Miley fell to the floor. I knew I hadn't caused all this. I looked behind her and saw the broken shards of a vase and the cold ground. "Joe!" I screamed. "Joe!" He ran into the room and saw the vase. He gasped and picked up Miley, turning her body over. There was only one piercing. Right. On. Her. Wrist. I had given her a black eye in addition to her cut. I, Nicholas Jerry Jonas hurt my beautiful angel. I knelt down beside her. "Miley, please wake up," I begged her, sobbing. "Miley, I was just so scared that you didn't love me, that I wanted to beat the living crap out of Joe. I didn't even notice it was you. Please forgive me, I need you. I don't care if you never talk to me again. I will always love you, but you can't die on me, Miley. You CAN'T!" Joe wrapped his arms around me, and whispered, "I could never love her as much as you do. She'll be fine." "But I hit her!" I protested. "Yes, but you were trying to hit me. Luckily the shards of the glass didn't hit her anywhere else or she definitely would have died." He replied. I shook my head, and for once Joe kept his mouth shut, and just held me close. Kevin ran through the door and looked at me, the paramedics on his heels. I had to leave the room as they thoroughly examined her. They asked for Kevin and Joe, and five minutes later they returned with sorrowful looks on their faces. "I'm sorry, Nick." Kevin started, but he broke down and Joe finished. "The shard pierced her too deeply. You pushed her into the vase, and, she." Joe started crying. I ran into our living room. Miley lay on the ground, a broken angel. She was bleeding, all because of me. No, she died because of me. That was the night that I killed Miley Stewart. I searched everywhere for anything that could save her, but it was too late. I sank to the ground sobbing. And then, I woke up.

I sat up thinking _good it was just a dream._ I was on the floor of Miley's room. I spent the night here. Miley was screaming in her sleep. "No! Please, get away from me!" She begged. She screamed out of pain. She grabbed fistfuls of her hair, and started yanking it. "Please, tell me this is a dream! Don't hurt me, don't hurt me!" She raked at her cheeks and sat up on the bed shaking wildly and still pulling her hair. I immediately tried to calm her. First I had to stop her. "Miley, please wake up, it's me, Nick." I soothed. Her body became stiff as a board. She scooted away from me. "Nick?" she asked. "Yes, it's me. I'll be here forever." I said. "No, Nick, please! Go away! Don't hurt me!" she whimpered. She screamed again. Her body writhed and she took a picture of us and accidentally knocked it onto the ground. At the sound of the shattering glass, she threw herself on her bed, writhing in agony. I stopped her with my wrists and she stopped moving. She opened her eyes and screamed. "Nick, go away! Don't do this to me! Please! I don't deserve this! I don't want to die!" She screamed. "Miley, it was just a dream. Oof." Miley threw herself at me, wailing. "Nick?" she asked timidly, when she had finished crying. "Yes?" I asked. "Are—are there…cuts on my arm?" I rolled up her sleeve. There was nothing there. "Miley, what happened in your dream?" I asked her gently. "You caught me kissing Joe, I didn't even mean to! And then you punched me in the stomach, and punched me in the eye. You pushed me backwards and I fell, knocking over a vase. It cut me on the wrist. And then I died. But I was caught in that day, and I had to relive that day over and over and over again. Oh, Nick, it was horrible!" Miley shuddered. I picked up her frail body and wondered why this upset Miley so much. "Miley, why are you so sad? It was just a dream." I told her. "Nick, what happens if I lose my Dad? And then what if I lose you too? Then whom will I have? Who will love me and stay with me?" She mumbled, looking down at the ground. I cupped her face in my hand. "Miley Rae Stewart, look at me." I demanded. "How could you _ever_ think that I would leave you? You don't understand how much I love you! You don't understand that I would die just to make you happy. I will do anything for you. In fact I'm positive, when we are of age, I will get down on one knee and beg you to marry me." Miley smiled. She hugged me. It was sweet. Miley scooted under the covers and then patted the empty space beside her. I slid down and she rested her head on my chest. She insisted that I tell her a story and I obliged at her cute childishness. So I began. "Once upon a time Sir Prince Nicholas fell in love with Sir Princess Miley." "Um Nick?" Miley interrupted. "Aren't I supposed to be Ma'am Sir Princess Miley? Oh, wait, never mind." She corrected. "Excuse me, but are you _actually making fun of my story_?" I said, pretending to be hurt. "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie." She said grinning. I couldn't help but notice how cute she was. All of a sudden her phone rang. "Hello?" she chirped. "Oh…oh…okay. Thank you. Good-bye." Her voice became melancholy and distant. "Miley? Did he?" I asked. She nodded. I tried to wrap my arms around her, but she pushed me away. "Miley, please. I want to comfort you." I said, hurt. "I—I'm sorry Nick. But I need to be alone." "Miley wait. You can't leave!" I begged. She looked at me and I saw the face of a warrior finally surrendering. She turned and left quietly closing the door behind her. I didn't know where she went but I knew I had to find her.

MILEY POV:

HFS. Why does this stuff always happen to me? I sat at the edge of the gravesite. Right next to where my Mom was buried. "Mom," I whispered, tears falling rapidly from my eyes, "Mom, I can't do this alone. Please don't let Daddy leave me. I can't survive being an orphan. I just can't. Oh, I wish you could meet Nick, Mommy. He's so wonderful. I truly love him. He said that he loved me too. If you knew him I'm positive that you would love him like a son. Who's going to make me Loco Hot Cocoa? And then how will I ever see you guys in any of my dreams? I can't do this! I want to be with you. I want to be with Daddy! There's no way for that to happen unless I...oh." I got up and placed some lilies on top of my mom's grave. "See you soon." I whispered. I got up and ran to my house. I went into the kitchen and quickly stole one of our knives. I was trying to fit into my bag and then I saw Nick running down the stairs.

NICK POV:

I saw Miley in the kitchen _sticking a knife in her bag! _And trust me, it was definitely not a butter knife. She looked at me, panicking. After a few moments she collected herself. "Bye, Nick." She smiled sadly. Tears fell down her cheeks and she ran out of the house. I started running after her calling her name. She sprinted down to the beach and then disappeared. I ran over to Rico. "Where's Miley?" I asked. "What's in it for me?" he returned. I grabbed him by the collar and shoved him up against the wall. "Where. Is. She?" I said through gritted teeth. "Ah! Okay, she ran to her house!" He exclaimed. I let go of him and ran as fast as I could to her house. Oh I just wasn't fast enough.

MILEY POV:

I closed the door to my room and locked it. I frantically searched through my bag and drew out the one thing that would save me. I took it and cautiously pressed it to my wrist. The steel blade felt cool on my skin. My door was shaking. "Miley! Let me in!" Nick yelled. "Go away!" I screamed. "I don't want to make this any harder!" Nick voice faltered. "Miley, please. Don't do this to me." "Nick, I—I'm sorry." I wept. All of a sudden I remembered.

_FLASHBACK MILEY POV: (night before Robbie Ray was hospitalized. A.K.A.-Loco Hot Cocoa)_

"_Mom?" I cried skeptically. "Yeah, honey, it's me. Now listen I have to leave soon, but I have to tell you something. Your Daddy might not make it. That's for God to know and us to find out. But I love Nick. He'll be perfect for you. Don't lose him, honey. Don't let go of him. He loves you. And you love him. Just know that anytime you need me. Bring me some lilies to brighten up the grave and tell me how I can help make your day._

_END FLASHBACK (STIL MILEY POV)_

My Momma was right. I threw the blade on the ground, but it cut me on my arm. I cried out in pain. Not because of my arm, but because my heart was hurting. Just then, Nick slammed my door down. (A/N: Okay, how hot is he???). I was curled up on my bed, my arm bleeding. I was sobbing heavily. I closed my eyes and became silent. "Oh, no. Oh, please no!" Nick pleaded. He picked me up in his arms and let tears cascade down his face. I wriggled out of his arms and gave him a hug. "Nick I'm not leaving you. I never will. Even when you get tired of an old coot like me, I'll stand my ground and refuse. I don't care if you want me out of your house. I'm not leaving. And when we fight I'll just throw some homemade cookies at you." He still cried. "Miley what if you had still cut? What if you weren't here right now?" "But Nick, I didn't. And I am here right now. I was stupid, I was sad. My parents raised me to do better. In fact I'm picking up this knife, and I'm throwing it in the garden. See? It just hit the ground. Ah!" I screamed, crying. I started to run to the door. Nick jumped in front of me blocking my path. "NO! Miley, you are not going to get that knife!" He yelled. "Nick, get out of the way!" I screamed. "NO!" he defied. "Nick MOVE!" I shrieked. "I'm going to hurt you if you don't get out of the way. I'll hurt you so badly you'll never have a child!" I screamed meaning every word. "NO! Miley, you are not killing yourself. "Get the holy fish sticks away from my door. Nicholas Jerry Jonas YOU SUCK!" I kicked him below the belt and he fell to the ground. I ran past him. Halfway down the stairs his arms snaked around my waist pulling me from the doorway. I stepped on his foot and ran out the door. I almost got to the garden when he lifted me and threw me over his shoulder. I squirmed so much that he shifted my position to bridal style. I got so angry. All of this rage, fire, and fury burned up inside of me. "Nicholas put me down! If you don't I will punch you in the face. And I swear I will break up with you and never speak to you or glance at you again!" Nick still refused. I punched him seven times in the face. "We are OVER!" I screamed. I ran past the garden and into the street. There my dad lay, falling unconscious. "Dad?" I whimpered. "Don't worry, bud. I've seen heaven and back. I'm not leaving." "The hospital called and said you were dead, though." Miley said, confused. "I went into a coma. Apparently something was wrong with my heart. Luckily it was fine. And unless a car or anything hits me, I should live to see my grandkids. Just as they were about to pull the plug on life support I woke up, they did the operation and now I just have to stay in bed for a little while. But you might want to call the hospital. I fell in a painful position and my foot doesn't feel that great. Don't worry, my heart's fine, bud." I called the hospital and they said for me to take him back. He leaned on my shoulder. When we got to the hospital they told me he'd be fine. They also called Mrs. Jonas and asked if I could stay at her house for a month or two while Daddy mended in the hospital. Jackson was already staying at Cooper's. I kissed my Dad on the head and walked back home. He had already packed my stuff and moved it into the Jonas' house. I walked in and saw Mrs. Jonas in the kitchen cutting tomatoes. She was like a second mom to me. I could tell her anything. I started crying. "Honey, what's wrong?" She asked. "Nick and Daddy." I sobbed. I told her my story and what happened since my dad had his heart attack. She took me in her arms and said, "Don't worry, Miley. I know your Dad will be fine. But Nick's not mad at you. In fact he's really sad. I mean you could definitely scare someone by almost killing yourself. You know? But I understand what you were going through. It's a good thing you changed your mind or you would not only end up with a sad Daddy but with a sad Second Mom and Dad. That would not be fun." She said with a warm smile. I called her my "S. Mom" or just mom. I also called Paul my "S. Dad" or just Dad. "Now Nick's in his room. He's been crying all day you know. You throw quite a punch Miss Miley. He had a severe bloody nose. God bless the guy that does something else to you. Like tickle you nonstop. Ouch! That sounds painful even talking about it! Now go upstairs bunches of oats and win back your man." She encouraged. I loved it when she called me her bunches of oats. She pressed a kiss to my forehead and gave me a slight push forward. I turned, smiled weakly, and started up the stairs. I stopped right outside of his room and heard sounds from inside. I didn't even bother to knock I just quietly stepped in. He was sitting, hunched on his bed, a bloody cloth behind him and his shoulders silently heaving. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He turned, surprised and I didn't say anything. I just hugged him. "Nick I told you. I'm not leaving you. I can be such an overly fried fish stick sometimes but you were keeping me from seeing my Dad, Nick. I was scared and sad. I mean what if he died just because of you? That would be horrible wouldn't it?" I asked softly. Nick smiled at me. He then locked me in a slow, passionate kiss. "You have one strong punch. And kick! Don't blame me if we can never have children." He mumbled against my lips. I grinned and rested my head on his chest. "I missed you. You're my best friend you know." I told him. Nick blushed. "You look so small, kind of like a really cute, hyper five-year-old." Nick said. "Not the dorky Jackson type, right?" I asked, pouting. "No! More like the next American Idol type." He whispered in my ear. I shivered. All of a sudden Joe came in. "I'm in love! I'm in love! I'm in loooooooove! Ooh Baby!" he picked me up and spun me around. "Joe!" I giggled. "She must be really lucky to get a guy like you." I said quietly. "You are an amazing person. You guys are going to have a fun-filled relationship. Maybe we can three way." I suggested, joking. Our foreheads were touching and we looked into each other's eyes. "We should be more than friends." I said. And than I whispered into his ear so that Nick couldn't hear us. "We should be brother and sister, you and I. Not only buddies and pals but I'll be your little sister." "It's a done deal then." He said laughing. I kissed him on the cheek and he moved towards the door. "Wait, Mr. Roo!" I said. I called him Joey Roo. He stopped and turned to me. "Who's the sweetheart?" I asked. "Come here. Don't tell Nick after I tell you ok?" He asked. He completely ignored the fact that Nick was right next to me. I nodded and he whispered "Amanda Michalka." I laughed and clapped my hands. "You guys are going to be so cute together!" I squealed. He smiled and left. I turned to find a VERY angry Nick. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing!" he yelled. "Stop! I don't want you to start a fight with me and then make it seem like it's my fault!" I retorted, fuming. I counted to ten. (A/N: for those of you ppl who do not know what she's doing, it sound like this: one (won), two (too), three (three), four (fore), five (fyv), six (sicks), seven (seven), eight (aet), nine (nyn), tenidk???) When I finished I turned around and said, "Nick please. I don't want to get into a fight right now. I can't handle the drama. Please?" I begged him. "Nick, I don't love Joe. I only love you. If you want me to stop hanging out with him consider it done. But I want to get to know him better, ok?" I convinced him, my voice gentle. "Ah. Why is it that you always win our arguments?" he teased. "Oh, because I'm special." I answered matter-of-factly. "That you are, Miley Stewart, that you are."

**A/N: Well here it is, in all of it's six-and-a-half-page-long-glory. Oh joy! Well do you think I should do another chapter??? Review and plz let me know!**

**All my love,**

**Mandy **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ah! I am SUCH a bad author! No, you can't agree with me on that! I had so much work because it was the end of my first semester so PLEASE forgive me! I promise updates will becoming more often now! And if they don't I will give every single one of you a review to each one of your stories, unless you've written like fifty-three, if they are under ten stories and I will private message you a virtual fruit-basket! But I can't do that unless you review! Hint, hint! Okay, as you know I might delete His Best Girlfriend. I am so sorry to those of you who liked it, but it just doesn't work for me. Please don't be angry! This is the final chapter of Medicine-The Kind That's Hard To Swallow and after that I have a one-shot coming up, then the ante and post "Gotcha' ", and lastly a new story called "Mandy Always Laughs"! I hope you enjoy this! –Sniffle- I have worked so hard on this chapter –sob- so please don't flame me too hard. By the way, this is dedicated to rockinchick8. You are a rocking chick! Lol. **

**Xo,**

**BookWormX0X0**

MILEY POV:

The light was blinding when I first opened my eyes. I tried to get up but found that I couldn't. I realized that two arms were wrapped around my stomach. Looking up I gazed into the face Nicholas Jonas. Guilt gnawed at my stomach when I saw his face was tear-stained and slightly puffy. A bloody cloth lay on the floor and his face was twitching. I kissed his nose and watched as he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Morning." He whispered.

"Morning." I replied.

"Last night was…eventful wasn't it?" He asked softly.

"I'm sorry, Nick. I never meant for you to take it this way. I just didn't want my Dad to die. For Pete's sake he was lying in the middle of the road! But I hurt you and I regret it. Please don't be angry with me. Please don't." I begged, my voice cracking.

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Miley."

My heart broke instantly.

"I'm sorry, but maybe we should just be friends?" He suggested.

I fought back tears and I tried to smile.

"Y-yeah, s-sure. I-I u-understand. I-I a-agree. B-bye." I stuttered and left the room, bumping into Joe in the hallway.

"Whoa. What's wrong Miley?" he asked, for I had already started to cry.

"I'm going…somewhere." And I pushed past him and ran out of the house.

JOE POV:

I knew something was wrong with Miley. After she ran I jumped in my car and followed her. She finally stopped running and sat down on a bench in the park. She cried for about an hour and then ran away again. I didn't have the heart to follow her, so I just sat there, wondering what went wrong.

MILEY POV:

I ran into my room, throwing every single picture of Nick and I down on the ground. Breaking the glass, ripping the posters and pictures. Every single gift from him was thrown into the garage. I didn't care if they all broke when they hit the ground. I was sick of loving people and then having them break my heart. I was not planning on falling for anyone else for a long time.

"_You're on my heart just like a tattoo. I'll always have you…"_ My phone rang. It was Nick. Joe's ring was "If I Had $1,000,000", Lilly's was "Who Knew?" Kevin's was "Teardrops On My Guitar", and everyone else's was "No One."

"Hello?" I asked, my voice cold.

"Hey Miley, it's Nick." He greeted me.

"Yeah, so? What do you want?" I spat.

"Wow…um, I just called to let you know that all of your stuff was moved in today." I could tell he was surprised at my tone of voice.

"Whatever. I'll be over later." I said.

"Okay. Bye!" He said slowly.

I hung up on him. I needed to change my look. No more "Smiley Miley." I dialed the extremely familiar seven numbers in my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lil', it's me. I need your help. Will you come over?" I asked.

"Sure! I'll be over in…oops! Lilly in 10!" She shouted. I ran to the door and opened it, revealing my blond best friend.

"Sit down." I instructed, and I told her the whole thing. Her eyes widened and I burst into tears when I finished. She hugged me, and I soon stopped crying.

"Let's go shopping! Bye, preppy Miley and hello Goth!" she shrieked. I laughed.

"Lilly, I can dress Goth around you and Oliver but I can't act like it around you two. Okay?" I begged.

"Yes! Thank you! I was worried I was going to have a best friend who joined alliances with " 'The Cracker!' " Lilly cheered. At the mention of the bully's name, we shuddered.

LILLY POV:

We finally arrived at the mall. I felt really bad for Miley, and really mad at Nick. But I was extremely glad that I wasn't going to have a permanently punk best friend.

"Let's start with Hot Topic." I suggested. She nodded and we went in. After that, we got some Converse, we went to Abercrombie, and last we got her some makeup, jewelry and a little more elegant clothing for parties and such.

"Do you want to come over to my house to try all of your new stuff on?" I asked, kind of sadly.

She laughed. "_My _stuff? Lilly this is enough clothing to dress all of South Africa! Do you really think I wouldn't share it with you?"

"EEEEP!!!" I screeched. I started happy dancing and all of the people in the mall started staring at me. Some even drew their children away from me! Gasp. Scoff! But I didn't care!

I practically flew out of the mall with Miley at my heels and my Mom drove us back to our house. My mom already knew Miley's problem so it was okay.

We ran up to my room and burst in the door. Miley had about five bags and so did I. My mom carried about three bags. She set them down in my room and left for a meeting.

Hours later we had split the clothing evenly and Miley was dressed. She had dark, long skinny jeans, a black halter top, and a black skull-print hoodie. For makeup she had a light lip gloss, and a lot of eyeliner. She was wearing a black skull bracelet with matching earrings and necklace. On her feet were black flip-flops and we had painted her fingernails and toenails black.

"Miley you look fabulous!" I gasped. She blushed and then seemed to think better of it.

"Whatever." She replied, and she rolled her eyes.

"Is that good?" She asked nervously.

"It's perfect! You'll be great." I assured her. "But no chewing of the lip! It makes you look coy." Miley nodded and stopped immediately.

We walked back to her house and packed her new clothes and accessories in two suitcases. Miley hid her teddy-bear in her biggest suitcase.

I knocked on the door and Joe answered. "M-Miley? L-Lilly? What are you guys doing here?"

"I'm staying with you guys…remember?" Miley coaxed.

"Oh, right." Joe stammered. "You guys can come in." He chuckled nervously and led us past him.

"The guestroom is right next to Nick's room." He told us.

"Thanks! Bye!" I said and Miley and I walked to her new room. We got her settled in and then my Mom called, saying that I had to go back home; it was dinner time.

"Ugh. I have to go home for dinner. Bye Miles!" I said.

"Dang it. Bye Lils." She hugged me and I left.

MILEY POV:

I walked to the table and sat down next to Mom Jonas. She didn't look surprised. She exchanged a knowing look with Dad Jonas and he smiled. She quickly excused herself and came back with a piece of paper. She handed it to me. I read her small, neat cursive.

_Miley-_

_Dad and I aren't stupid. ____. Nick was though, for breaking up with you_—My eyes widened in terror and she motioned for me to go on reading. _A mother always knows. I did exactly the same thing when Dad broke up with me. Don't worry, we won't tell._

_Xo,_

_Mom. _

I sighed and smiled in relief. _Thank you. _I mouthed. They nodded and smiled. Frankie waltzed in.

"Yay! It's dinner time! And—ah!" Frankie screamed when he saw me. "What happened to Miley?"

"Frankie, it is Miley. I'm just different." I told him.

"Oh. But you're still nice?" He asked. I turned to Mrs. Jonas for help and she nodded.

"Yes, of course sweetie. I would never be mean to you." I picked out my words carefully.

"Mom! We're home!" Nick, Kevin, and Joe appeared in the doorway. Joe had seen me earlier, but he was still shocked. Kevin looked at me, appalled, but Nick screamed. His eyes were huge and he freaked out.

"What happened to you? What is this? Who's Miley now? Where's Miley? What have you done to yourself?" He shouted.

"What? Um, well, I—I'll be upstairs." I whispered, pushing past Nick and running out of the room.

I willed myself not to cry. I half-smiled when I heard the Jonas family yelling at Nick.

"Nick! You were being mean! I was just going to ask this new, _sexy_, Miley to be my girlfriend!" Frankie whined.

"That was so not cool, dude, so not cool!" Joe and Kevin were standing up for me! That was sweet.

"Nicholas Jonas! That was a cruel and insensitive thing to do! She is struggling with so much right now and you just _had _to add to the pile, didn't you?" Mom Jonas inquired angrily.

"I agree with your mother." Dad Jonas added.

20 minutes later I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I answered.

Mom Jonas sat on the edge of my bed.

"Well, for a punk you sure know how to hold in your tears well." She remarked softly.

"Miley, I'm sorry Nick was being that way. You're upset, so why don't you just ignore him?" She suggested.

"Yeah. I don't think people like me tend to forgive that easily." I agreed. Mom J. laughed.

"I agree, honey, I agree." She said.

She kissed the top of my head and left the room, leaving me to ponder things.

I curled up in my bed and fell asleep, crying softly, so no one would hear.

The next morning I woke up, yawned and stretched. I heard yet another knock on my door.

"Who is—…"I began

"EEEP!" I knew it was Lilly so I opened the door.

"Joe-hottie-Jonas asked me out!" She screamed.

"You know I'm right behind you!" Joe pointed out.

"As of now I really don't care!" She screamed again.

"I believe I have finally found someone crazy enough to love me. Ah who am I kidding, they all love me." Joe boasted.

He joined Lilly, screaming like a girl at the top of his lungs. They danced and shouted.

"Hey, you guys I love you both but would you mind taking all of this cheer and moving it _out_ of my room?" I protested.

They shrugged and left. I could hear their noise all the way down the stairs.

"Mom! We're going to the park!" Joe shouted. "And then I'm going to ask Lilly to marry me!"

Apparently she nodded because they slammed the door behind them. Expectedly I could hear their screams even after they had left the house. I got up and went downstairs.

"Would it be alright if I went into the swimming pool?" I asked Mom Jonas.

"Sure, Honey. You do whatever you'd like." She said.

"Thank you!" I went upstairs and changed into a black bikini and flip-flops. I grabbed the beach towel Mom had given me, not missing the fact that it was black and white. I went out to the poolside and put on some sunscreen. I decided to leave my hair down. I took off my shoes and dived into the warm water. When I emerged I realized wretchedly that I had broken the necklace Nick gave me for my fifteenth birthday. It was my favorite thing in the world.

"No, oh no!" I cried. All of my tears that I had held in came pouring out. Flooding my cheeks with salty water I swam to the steps of the pool and buried my face in my hands, sobbing.

"Why? Why does this always have to happen to me? It's not fair!" I wailed. I walked to the middle of the pool, my cries not stopping. I didn't notice someone else slip into the pool and swim quietly behind me as I cried.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist. They were too familiar. I wanted to stay with him, to make him fall in love with me again but it wasn't true. It wouldn't happen.

"Please Nick. Please just go away." I pleaded.

"What? But I—and we…I'm your friend?" He stammered, embarrassed, his sentence coming out as more of a question.

"Please just leave me alone!" I shouted, sobbing.

He stood there, confused and I got out of the pool and grabbed my towel. Throwing on my black cover-up and sandals, I ran out of the house, tears still dominating my eyes.

I didn't exactly know where I was running, but I didn't stop. I just followed my feet. Step-by-step I just kept running. I didn't want to stop. Finally I found myself back at the Jonas house. I had run around and around and I finally stopped.

I went upstairs and saw my lunch on a tray. I sat down and slowly took a bite out of my salad. I was still upset, still softly weeping. I didn't want to go to sleep so I took out my I-pod and randomly pressed a song.

Ironically what song did I press? The music filled my ears and I was so distraught that I couldn't turn it off.

_She was all I ever wanted_

_She was all I ever needed and more_

_She walked out my door_

_Yeah she went away_

_Broke my heart in two_

_Left me standing here_

_Singing all these blues_

_Yeah_

_You left without a single word_

_Not even sorry_

_It might have hurt worse to hear you say_

_I'm leaving goodbye_

_But your smile still makes my heart sing_

_Another sad song_

_I can't forget it_

_Won't regret it_

_'Cuz I'm still in love with you_

_We had fun under the sun_

_Then when winter came she'd be my angel_

_We were so in love_

_Then she went away_

_Broke my heart in two_

_Left me standing here_

_Singing all these blues_

_Yeah_

_You left without a single word_

_Not even sorry_

_It might have hurt worse to hear you say_

_I'm leaving goodbye_

_But your smile still makes my heart sing_

_Another sad song_

_I can't forget it_

_Won't regret it_

_'Cuz I'm still in love with you_

_I don't know what hurts worse baby_

_Seeing you with him_

_Or being alone, on my own_

_No, he doesn't love you baby_

_Not like I did_

_Oh what's the point?_

_You're not listening_

_Anyway..._

_You left without a single word_

_Not even sorry_

_It might have hurt worse to hear you say_

_I'm leaving goodbye_

_But your smile still makes my heart sing_

_Another sad song_

_I can't forget it_

_Won't regret it_

_'Cuz I'm still in love with…_

_You left without a single word_

_Not even sorry_

_It might have hurt worse to hear you say_

_I'm leaving goodbye_

_But your smile still makes my heart sing_

_Another sad song_

_I can't forget it_

_Won't regret it_

_'Cuz I'm still in love with you_

I couldn't stop sobbing. I wanted to, oh so desperately did I want to! But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I remembered all those times he told me how lucky he was to have me, all those times he said he loved me.

"This isn't _fair_!" I said softly. "I don't understand what happened. I don't understand how we went wrong. Perhaps I never will, perhaps I never will."

I heard a soft knock at the door. _Oh, NO!_ I thought. _Why must Nick follow me everywhere?_

"Um…no one's…home?" I tried. I sighed. "Fine, come in if you must."

The door opened and Nick walked in. I kept my face pressed to my pillow, a small wet circle forming where I had cried.

"Miley?" I felt the bed dip where he sat down. "Miley, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

My head whipped around angrily. "Are you kidding me? You know _exactly _what's wrong, Nicholas! You know _exactly _what's wrong because you've been part of it for the last twenty-four hours of my life. You know every single detail about what's wrong and just to rub it in you're asking me right now!" I accused.

"What do you mean?" He was confused. He reached out to touch my hand. I jerked it away.

"_Don't touch me_! Why are you here?" I spat venomously.

"I want to know why you're upset." He told me.

"You already know! You know that you know! I know that you know! Every single human being knows that you know why I'm upset! And you're just—you're just—you're just not strong enough to admit it." My voice diminished to a whisper, but lost none of its fury.

"Miley! You're not acting like a good friend. I'm trying to be one!" He exclaimed.

"I don't _want _to be a good friend! I don't _want _to be your friend at all!" I burst into tears.

"I don't want to be friends. I don't want to!" I sobbed.

"Why not? Miley we were best friends before." He protested.

"Yeah, _before_. It's not the same!" I cried.

Nick was on the verge of tears. I buried my face in my hands and rocked back and forth on the floor as I wept.

I felt two arms wrap around me and hoist me in the air.

"Dude, whatever you've done to her you hurt her too much. She's been taking this pain but _you_ broke up with her!" Joe's voice was angry; I could almost see his scowl.

"Miley, it's okay. Nick just doesn't deserve you. He doesn't understand how to love you. At least not like I do." Joe's lips met mine in a powerful kiss.

"Joe, you're dating Lilly." I told him.

"Actually no, I'm not. We decided to just stay friends. She likes Oliver and I can't really imagine kissing her." He told me.

"Okay." I said. I always knew Lilly had a thing for Oliver. But did I actually have a thing for Joe?

"Miley, will you please be my girlfriend?" Joe asked me.

"Of course." My lips moved automatically, I didn't even think about it. _At least Joe won't break my heart_.

I heard a sound behind me. Nick's fist was moving in the air. _WHAM_! Just like the dream, except I threw myself in front of Joe. I couldn't move. Every inch of me was hurting. Every inch of me was broken, just because he hit me, just because he didn't care.

"Wait, no!" I heard Nick's voice break as I fell to a ground. I heard a shatter, I heard Joe cursing, but all above that was Nick's sobbing. All above that was Nick's sobbing.

**A/N: I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! Well of course I do, it's mine! But don't you love that sensation that you get when something really sweet or amazing or fluffy or mainly Niley-related happens? It's just this flutter in your stomach! I just got it! I have never really gotten it in any of my other stories so I'm excited! Also I am so sorry, I lied. I actually don't think/believe (healthy word choice :P!) that I lied in the bad kind of way. And yes, you're right of **_**course**_** I'm not going to end the story here! I want to keep going with this! By the way, this is my longest chapter so I would appreciate if you didn't give me such mean flames! I'm not saying that you do, but if you hate this story than stop reading it! Okay I need a later love interest for Joe (well duh I wasn't going to change it to Moe! Or maybe I will) or **_**maybe**_** Nick…it's actually possible! I might just insert myself in and date Nick! No, I don't exactly think that's going to happen! Well, at least not in **_**this**_** story! But you have to be okay with whatever Jonas Brother I pair you with! Then next chapter I'll have a drawing for Kevin! I would appreciate it most greatly (weird grammar lol.) if you filled this out with YOUR own hobbies and etc., not a made up characters! You can if it's absolutely necessary, but please inform me! You can just copy and past this into your review!:**

**NAME:**

**AGE (Or age you want to be; preferably 14/15):**

**FAVORIT OUTFIT:**

**MUSICAL INSTRUMENT (You can make one up):**

**IS THIS YOU OR A MADE UP CHARACTER:**

**HOBBIES & PERSONAL INTERESTS:**

**WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE/DESCRIPTION:**

**WHO'S GIRLFRIEND YOU'D LIKE TO BE (I can't guarantee you will be paired with this person so if you are entering you MUST be okay with the person that I pair you with!)**

**Thank you guys SO much! The winner of the contest will be determined by whoever has the longest entry/review. So if you don't mind, after you enter could you please review my story? You can separate it into paragraphs if you'd like, but if you just put like five spaces between each word it will not be accepted. And by the way your review has to actually **_**mean **_**something! It can't just be a list of random words like: spaghetti, pasta, macaroni and cheese…remember the fruit-basket! Hah. So please review and I am SO excited! His Best Girlfriend is on hiatus, Emily and I am very sorry if you review that story we might put it back up! No, the story is not just based on how many reviews we get, it's just we've—well I've run out of ideas. Wait, that's kind of a lie; I am working, not really succeeding, on chapter six! You guys are amazing! The winners of the contest will appear within the next two chapters!**

**Xx,**

**Sarah-Rose!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ick

**A/N: Ick. I hate you all SO much right now. Not really, but I had such a hard time choosing the contest winners. Here they are: (If you don't mind, I paired one of the winners with Kevin…if you are one of the winners and you think that's offensive, please do not hesitate to tell me…in a review)**

**SVUlover (Jen), Anna-Morgause (Anna), and there are mentions of JBLOVE3792! (Haley) Haley might or might not be in the story, I haven't decided yet, so I really apologize!**

**Please don't be upset with me! The actual winner of the contest was Anna. Anna, I know you wanted to be with a different character, but unfortunately I ended up changing it. I'm SO sorry! On the bright side, you get a virtual fruit basket! And this chapter is dedicated to you. Also, I'm so sorry for the delay! I just really didn't know what to do with this chapter!**

**This is for Anna–Morgause. Enjoy!**

NICK POV:

_Way to make a dream come true, Nick. _I thought sarcastically and sadly…if that was possible…as I sobbed, clutching on to Miley. My parents, Frankie, Kevin, and Kevin's girlfriend, Jen (don't worry, she'll have a bigger part in the story) had all gone to Disneyland for the day.

"Nick you idiot! You just knocked the girl unconscious! If you wanted to kill her, you should have done it on the couch, stupid!" Joe yelled, half serious, half trying to cheer me up.

"Joe. Joe, _please_!" I cried. He came over to me and wrapped me in a hug, quietly rubbing my back as I sobbed violently into his shoulder.

"What have I done?" I whimpered. "I _hit _her, Joe. _I hit her._"

"Don't worry, she's going to be—oh, no!" Joe's voice broke.

JOE POV:

I felt tears threaten to spill out of my eyes as I examined Miley…and found a piece of glass protruding out of the upper-half of her back. I jumped up and ran to call the hospital.

NICK POV:

I looked over and saw glass sticking out of Miley's back. I held on to her, I cried, I screamed, I practically threw a hissy fit on the floor of her bedroom. I didn't care about being manly and whatnot. Why? Because I had just punched Miley!

"Nick J, the paramedics are here." Joe informed me, gently rubbing my back as he helped me stand up. Joe only called me Nick J if he really felt sorry for me; now was probably one of those times.

Joe walked away to talk to one of the paramedics. I saw Miley's body, limp, fragile and bleeding as she was carried into the ambulance by one of the doctors.

"JOE!" I screamed. He rushed over to my side instantly. "Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe, JOE." I buried my face in his chest, unable to prevent the heart-wrenching sobs wracking my body.

Joe took me in his arms, lifting me up in his arms and carrying me into the ambulance to ride to the hospital.

"Shh. Nick, don't worry. Don't worry, Nick J, I'm not leaving." 

I clutched onto Joe, holding on with every ounce of strength, not letting go when the car stopped, letting him guide me into the waiting room. I sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed, and yeah…I sobbed. After what seemed an eternity a man in a white coat came over to us.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Brown. I am Miley Stewarts doctor. Are you her family?" The man asked.

"We're close enough." Joe interrupted.

"She had to have surgery to have a fatal piece of glass removed, and she has a painful bruise on her face. She is okay to have visitors, but she keeps asking for her mother. My records show that she passed away. So you must be careful with her until the medicine wears off. She might be asleep, though." Doctor Brown told us.

"Okay. What room is she in?" I asked, shaking.

"She's in room 421." The doctor answered.

Joe and I sprinted to Miley's room. She had apparently dozed off, but I winced as I saw how big the bruise on her face was. She had an IV sticking out of her arm, and she had some kind of gauze on her back to cover up her stitches. I watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" She asked. Miley briefly surveyed her surroundings, and a pained expression overcame her face as she remembered.

"Joe? Can you come here?" She asked softly. Joe eagerly obliged.

"I just need a hug." She told him calmly. He gently wrapped his arms around her and then she burst into tears. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. She moved up and kissed him. She stopped crying and Joe wiped away the tears that had involuntarily trailed down his cheeks.

"Nick?" Miley's voice wavered.

"Yes?" I responded hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but you have to accept that I'm with Joe now, and I truly believe he will take good care of me. Please don't be angry with me; I just feel so, unsafe around you. I don't think we can still be friends." She broke my heart with the words she spoke.

I stood there, stunned as Miley gave me a small smile and turned to kiss Joe. I ran out of the room, pushing past everyone, crying for what seemed the millionth time that day.

MILEY POV:

Joe and I made out in the hospital room. He left a trail of kisses on my neck and shoulder as I ran my fingers through his dark black hair.

"Joey, can I come out of the hospital now?" I asked him.

"Yeah, honey. I already signed the papers. Let's get you going." Joe lifted me in the bed and my knees went weak and I half leaned, half collapsed against his chest.

"Joe. This hurts." I whimpered, bravely trying to keep from crying.

"Alright, baby. I'm going to carry you." Joe placed one hand below my knees and one hand on the small of my back, lifting me bridal style and carrying me out of the hospital.

When we finally got home, Joe carried me to my room and gently set me down on the bed.

"Joey? I'm okay to walk now, I just wasn't used to it because my back really hurt. But it's better now, baby." I told him.

"Okay, darlin'. Now, get some rest Bud." Joe said, trying his best to imitate my dad. I threw my head back and gave a laugh that echoed in my heart. It had been a really long time since I had felt so happy and I was feeling great.

I stopped abruptly when I heard sobbing coming from the room next door. I had one guess to who that was, and I'd bet a million dollars I was the reason for the tears. My face sobered.

"Joe?" I looked to him for consent and after a moment's hesitation he nodded.

"Thank you." I whispered and I gave him a kiss on the cheek as I got up to leave.

He smiled weakly. "Good luck."

I nodded, acknowledging what he said and I left the room.

"Nick?" I knocked on the door. There was no reply so I went in the room. Nick was curled up in a fetal position, sobbing loudly.

I couldn't do it; I left. I couldn't tell Nick that. I sat down in my room and played with Joe's fingers before he spoke.

"It's alright, he'll understand. Do you want to play a game?" He asked thoughtfully. I nodded my head and he pulled out Monopoly. He set it up and asked me what piece I'd like.

"I'd like the racecar, please." That was Nick's favorite. Joe handed it to me and I put it on the start thingy. All of a sudden there was a large crash and the sound of shattering glass coming from Nick's room.

"Oh my gosh! Nick!" I shrieked, almost running in to the door because I forgot to open it. I almost knocked down the door and stopped dead in my tracks. _Nick was making out with some girl! _

I cleared my throat and Nick jumped back with his face bright red.

"M-Miley? Heh, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Anna." He introduced his new "friend". She was pretty, with long brown hair, pale skin, and freckles dotted her face. On her nose perched small, kind of square, wire-rimmed glasses. They were cute.

"Hi, I'm Anna! It's a pleasure to meet you. Nick's told me _all _about you." Anna said with a fake smile. (A/N: Anna, I'm so sorry, I don't want to make you the bad character; you'll get better, I promise!)

"Oh, really? That's just fabulous." I replied, my voice dripping with hate and sarcasm.

"Millie, hun, why don't you leave _my _Nicky and I to, oh, let's say a little privacy." Anna sneered at me.

"It's _Miley_, thanks. I'm sorry if your brain's too small to process that thought." I snapped.

"Hey! Don't you talk to her that way" Nick said angrily, "If you're jealous try being nice for once, Miss Stewart!"

"FOR ONCE?!" shrieked, outraged, "Nicholas Jerry maybe if you had ever looked away from your reflection in the mirror you would have seen how much _I loved you_! Yeah, I loved you and now I just really hope that you have fun kissing your new girlfriend!" I ran out the room, letting tears fall freely down my face.

"Miley… I heard." Joe said softly, "Do you still love him?"

"N-no." I choked out, "He thinks I'm a big, self-centered butthead… or something."

Joe wrapped his arms around me and let me cry softly into his shoulder. Joe was sweet, but whenever I kissed him, I could only feel Nick's velvety, soft lips and the kisses filled with passion that he used to give me. I didn't remember Joe's greedy, starved, kisses. I liked Joe but all I could think was, _He really doesn't like me anymore._

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**BYEEEE! P.S.- My bestest friend Moo-moo read this and this chapter is DEDEECATED TO HER! YAYYYYYYY!**

**Wove,**

**Sawah! **

**P.S- After this story I'm not writing on fanfiction anymore under this account. I might not even write any more. Sorry! Unless I change my mind; which I tend to do a lot. Lol. **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: To make up for lost time, I'm writing chapter five

**A/N: To make up for lost time, I'm writing chapter five! I still can't get over all the lovely reviews I have gotten! Actually this chapter was one of my favorites and Anna is, like, my new favorite character. Just so you know: Jen is kind of a "hippie" like person who settles every argument, Miley is, well Miley, Haley is very adventurous and Anna is a very spunky, feisty, outspoken and occasionally bratty girl who I consider my best work! (I took the name and appearance from Anna-Morgause, but the personality is all mine!) Haley won't be in this story, except for the mention of her name, she might end up with Jake or an OC, but I don't really know. So, this is dedicated to her!**

ANNA POV:

_Ugh. Nick? He's just really not my type. I prefer Joe. But he's dating Molly—Millie—MILEY! Ugh! Anna, get a grip. You know Nick likes Miley. And Joe likes Miley, but he's been spending more time with this girl named Haley or something. And obviously Kevin likes Jen since they've been dating for practically ever. But, what about _my _dating life? Hel-LO, Anna exists too! If the "pairings" or whatever end up Nick and Miley, Joe and Haley, and Kevin and Jen WHAT ABOUT _ME_? First I have to get Miley with Nick. But what about me? NO! Ugh, as I said before, ANNA, GET A GRIP! You—well, I thought I liked Nick but no, you—I kind of used him to get closer to Joe. But Nick's so nice and I can't hurt his feelings! And I was just plain bratty to Mi… _MILEY_!_ _Gotta' remember that name._ _I have to a) Get Nick and Miley together and b) get with Joe. Oh please, Haley, fall off a cliff! Now what am I doing right now? Heh, right, I'm kissing Nick. Well more like he's kissing me, considering I'm just standing there like a dead pole. Wait, why is he pulling away? Wait, why am I _TALKING TO MYSELF_? Ugh, I really think I need a psycho. Wait no, _psychiatrist_. I think._

"ANNA!" Nick yelled. _I'm guessing he's been trying to get my attention for a while now. Oh, well, he'll survive. Gosh, am I really that friendship deprived that I have to talk to myself. Wow, just give me twenty years and I'll be thirty-five, sitting in an old home and knitting by a fireside. Fifty years later I'm eighty-five and my life's pile of mail is sitting on the front porch. Two letters. One, checking if I'm still alive, and the other, is the next door neighbor telling me to stop making so many fires because the smoke is "killing him". Wait! Anna, talk to Nick. Open your mouth and speak._

"A LITTLE SMOKE WON'T KILL YOU BOY!" I screamed loudly. Nick looked at me, confused.

"Oh, um, right, hehe, funny story. But what were you trying to say to me?" I stammered, as my face turned bright red.

"I just wanted to know why you weren't kissing me. You don't like me, do you?" Nick replied.

"No." I stated bluntly, then I gasped and covered my mouth, "well… you don't like me either! You're just using me to get over Miley!"

"Well I'm not stupid, it's not like I can't see those looks that you shoot Joe!" He fired back.

"True, true. So why don't we break them up?" I suggested, a devious smile spreading across my face.

"Anna! THAT'S… actually not a bad idea." Nick agreed, trying to look devious, and guilty at the same time but actually resulted in looking nauseous.

I burst out laughing, clutching my side as I fell to the ground, trying to be graceful but I ended up whamming my head on the nightstand and knocking a truckload of books on the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Is everyone alright?" Miley burst in, wearing a navy shrug over a black tank top and black cut-off jean shorts, and a nervous expression on her face.

It was Nick's turn to burst out laughing. Rolling on the ground, his mouth was open and he gave a real laugh. Miley looked really sad seeing us laugh like that so I sat up.

"Yeah, I just hit my head on the dresser, laughing because Nick made this weird face when I was suggesting my plan. It was half devious and half guilty and I tried to fall down laughing but I hit my noggin instead! We are definitely one crazy couple! So about that plan," Miley looked like she was about to cry so I decided to make her feel better.

"Continue." Miley choked out. I noticed Nick making wild motions with his hands, moving them crazily around his neck (**A/N: you know the "cut it out" sign?**).

"Nick you have messed up hand gestures! Anyways, the plan was for Nick and I to break you and Joe up! Because I know how much Nick still likes you even though he dated me. He just decided to date me to get over you so he used me! But I technically used him too because I like someone else and the person that I like is dating someone else. So if we break up you and Joe maybe you'll go running back to Nick because he constantly talks about you and he kisses me—well you don't want to know about that but truth is, I like Joe, so breaking you up would equal me possibly dating Joe, you definitely dating Nick, Jen still dating Kevin, and Haley could just fall off of a cliff and die!" I exclaimed in one breath. Ugh, I hate my blabbermouth.

Nick looked like he was about to murder me. If looks could kill I would have died a long time ago. (**/AN: I just love the "if looks could kill" phrase!) **

A strangled sound escaped Miley's mouth and she looked like she was going to cry.

"I'll just—" I started.

"DON'T MOVE!" Nick and Miley yelled. Hah, they are so alike. Matchmaker Anna; no that doesn't sound very brave. Anyways, Anna to the rescue!

"YEAH! DON'T MOVE!" Joe's voice echoed in the hallway as he bounded into the room and leapt on Nick's bed. _Oh my god, he _heard _that?_

"You guys were trying to break up Moe?" he exclaimed, appalled.

"Moe?" I asked, a smile on my face.

"Yeah! My name with Mile's!" Joe said in a "duh" voice.

A choked sob escaped from Miley's throat and she slowly sank to the floor, her eyes wide and misty.

"LEAVE! NOW!" Nick yelled and threw books at my head until I grabbed Joe's hand and ran out of the room.

"Sheesh. He's grumpy." Joe muttered.

"No kidding. And he kisses like a dog!" I complained, wiping my mouth.

"Hey, at least Miley likes it." Joe laughed.

"I bet you don't!" I shot back.

"EW! I would _never _kiss Nick! I'm not gay?" Joe exclaimed.

"Well you could have fooled me!" I joked.

"Well—well…you're a pigeon-eating-sour-monkey-gorilla-head! HAH! Beat _that_!" Joe yelled, pumping his fist in the air excitedly.

"What I meant to say before was that I bet you don't like kissing Miley!" I said.

"W-what?" Joe stammered, his eyes going wide.

"I don't think you like Miley! I think that you thought you liked her but you really don't because you're spending all this time with Haley!" I accused, dead serious now.

"Well, I know for a fact that Nick's using you to get over Miley, Miley's using me to get over Nick, I'm using Miley because I like Haley and… someone else, and you're using Nick because you like ME!" Joe finished.

"So Miley obviously knows that "Moe" is no more and neither is… well I actually don't think that there's a name for Nick and I so… I guess that's not happening either. So the couples are: Nick and Miley (Niley), Kevin and Jen (Ken)… wow isn't he some Barbie stud or something? Anyways that leaves you, me and Haley dateless." I said, counting off my fingers.

"Wow… let's go play Monopoly!" Joe exclaimed.

NICK POV: (Back to Nick and Miley)

Miley sat on the ground, crying.

"Why—how could you?" she forced out.

"Miley I—" I started.

"You hit me and you loved me?" Miley asked me forlornly.

"I meant to hit Joe but you threw yourself in between and then you told me you hated me and we couldn't be friends, so I started crying and bumped into Anna."

"So technically I used Joe to get over you, you used Anna to get over me, Anna used you to get closer to Joe, and Joe used me because he likes Haley and Anna and…wow." Miley said, half laughing.

"Nick what really hurt me was that I was so upset I didn't want to be smiley Miley anymore! You broke up with me, and then I became some gothic creep, and then you hit me and Joe dated me and now…now…now I just need someone!" Miley screamed in frustration.

"Miley I didn't like your change! I just, it was all of my fault, okay? It was all of my fault!" I mumbled, feeling a tear slip down my cheek. Miley stood up and I saw she was crying freely now.

MILEY POV:

Nick started to cry. I walked over to where he was lying on his bed and crawled in next to him. I wrapped my arms around his chest and he kept crying. So did I. We just held each other for the next 20 minutes or so, as if the other would disappear.

"I really do love you." Nick whispered.

"Me too. And I never want to let you go so _please _don't leave me." I begged.

"Fine. Now can I kiss you?" He asked. I smiled and accepted the offer. Finally our lips met and I kissed him with all the passion and love I could muster, almost laughing in ecstasy when he responded. At last everything was as it should be…I think.

"So, what do you say to Pinkberry, Sir Prince Nicholas?" I asked.

"Anything for you, my sweet Sir—excuse me, _Ma'am _Sir Princess Miley." Nick replied, smiling broadly.

"Then skip we must!" I declared and the two of us started skipping.

"WAIT!!" I shrieked loudly

"Ow." Nick whined, rubbing his ear, "I'm right here and I think you just killed my eardrums."

"STAY HERE!" I yelled, again in Nick's ear.

"Hey! I already said no screaming in the Nick's ear!" Nick yelled back, in mock offense, "Why'd you do it?"

"Because it's fun!" I retorted, grinning.

I went into my room and rummaged through my closet. I smiled and twenty minutes later I walked out into the hallway and lightly punched Nick in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For making me go Goth! I bought all black clothes! I'm giving them to Lilly!" I shrieked. I was wearing brown Junk Food pants with Live, Love and Life on them; a long sleeved brown and blue layered shirt, and some mascara and lip gloss.

"Okay. _Now _can we go? The male species cannot be separated from Pinkberry for more than 24 hours and still stay alive!" Nick grunted and fell to his knees, "dying, help!"

"Alright let's move!" I yelled, "You know the longer you stay on your knees the longer it's going to take to get there." Nick shot up, grabbed my hands and dragged me out the door, running five blocks to Pinkberry.

I gasped for breath, holding my side. Nick was sweating, but he was fine. I guess I hadn't been running that much since my daddy's accident.

Nick and I ordered just a plain yogurt with no toppings. After about half an hour we were both finished.

"Let's go to the beach!" Nick suggested.

"Okay." I was upset that Nick and I were still friends, who just happened to kiss as a sign of friendship, but I didn't think he could figure it out. Just as I was about to put the phone to my ear, Nick grabbed it away from me.

"What was that for?" I asked, irritated.

"You're still upset, Miley." Nick replied, calmly.

"So?" I was annoyed that he was getting so smart.

"So, why are you? Come on, I'm trying to be a good friend!" _Friend? _That was the last straw. 

"Because Nick I don't _want_ to be just friends! I'm still in love with you and all you do is play games and I'm sick of it! Goodnight! And goodbye! (**A/N: At first I was just going to have it "Because I'm still in love with you!" But I liked the song references! Lol. And for those of you who don't know: it's about nine o' clock PM.**)" I cried, feeling tears come down my cheeks as I ran for the door. People had started to stare at me. I was on the street when I saw headlights. I screamed and covered my face with my hands. Suddenly I ended up on the sidewalk. I kept crying and tried to get up but I felt arms around my waist. They were Nick's arms. I sighed inwardly.

"Why do _I _always end up in this position?" I cursed. But Nick hugged me, and I stood stiff, refused to hug him back and eventually he spoke.

"Miley I love you. I always have! And I want nothing more than for you to be my girlfriend. So, will you?" He asked. 

"B-but you _always _say that. And then you leave me." I whimpered.

"I won't. I promise." He murmured.

"For sure?" I replied skeptically.

"For sure." His gaze never wavered and his voice remained firm and confident. I nodded once.

"I believe you." I whispered.

"Now please stop running into the street!" Nick exclaimed as he pulled me to my feet.

"Well, sorry but I didn't mean to!" I protested.

"Details, details. Let's call the two lovebirds back at the house and invite them to come with us." Nick suggested.

"Oh, and don't forget Lilly and Oliver." I put in.

"Okay. I'll call Joe," Nick started.

"And I'll call Lilly." I finished.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lilly, it's Miley. Nick and I—"

"Made up,"

"And—"

"Did a whole lot of making _out_. Yeah, yeah, I know." Lilly's tone was bored.

"Oh well then. I guess if it doesn't matter then I shouldn't invite you to the beach. Did I mention _Oliver _would be there?" I laughed.

"OMIGOSH, Oliver?" Lilly squealed excitedly, "I—uh—I mean, I don't care whatever. Just count me in, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I said, using the same tone lacking amusement that Lilly had used previously in our conversation.

After that I called Oliver and used the same technique about Lilly to get him to go.

"Okay, great. Now all we have to do is go back to the house and get you a bathing suit." Nick sighed.

"Nope, I already have mine on. We always go to the beach after a fight. Remember, Nick?" I asked.

We leisurely strolled to the beach, our hands firmly entwined together. We borrowed some towels from Rico, who warned us that most people would be leaving in the next five to ten minutes.

"_Somehow everything's going to' fall, right in to place…" _I had changed all my ring tones. Nick's was _CrushCrushCrush_; Lilly's was _Hallelujah_; Joe's was _Emergency_; and everyone else's was _Thnks Fr Th Mmrs_.

"Hey, Lilly! What's up?" I asked.

"Stomach flu." She moaned, "Ollie's here to help me."

"I'm sorry. The stomach flu really feels like crap." I empathized.

"Bye."

"Lilly's not coming." I announced, " She's got the stomach flu."

"Yikes. I hope she feels better." Nick said.

"DJ DANGA IS HERE!" Joe yelled. I jumped.

"Joe, please don't do that!" I begged.

"Fine." He stomped. "But we found this awesome cliff thing that's about ten feet high and it's such an awesome diving board."

"Great!" Nick and I started running, with Joe closely behind.

ANNA POV:

I slowly started walking towards the small precipice, an increasing feeling of dread growing the pit of my stomach.

Nick and Miley held hands and decided to jump first.

"ONE, TWO, AND THREE!" Joe pushed them off before they were ready.

"JOE!" Miley screamed as she fell into the dark abyss. But she swam skillfully to the sand and climbed back up the rock.

"Joe. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." She muttered, through clenched teeth. Right then, shivers wracked her small body and she fell to the ground, coughing and gasping. Nick hurried to get a towel and wrapped it around her. She opened the towel and made a gesture for Nick to come closer. He picked her up, held her, and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay, forget that. I'll kill you later. Anna should go next and then Joe. How does that sound?" Miley suggested. The others readily agreed.

"Okay, Anna, ready?" Joe asked me.

"N-no. I think I'm too cold." I quickly lied.

"Please. Seriously, get ready."

"No, I just seriously can't jump in!" I argued, with more force this time.

"Why not?" Joe asked.

"Uh—because I can't dive." I replied, proud of my answer.

"So, who cares? Just cannonball or something." Joe tried to persuade me.

"Can't do that either." I said, putting on what I hoped was a convincing sad face.

"Pencil jump?"

"Nope."

"Belly flop?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Fine. I'll just push you in." My eyes widened and I frantically tried to respond.

NO POV:

Joe gave a push and Anna let out a bloodcurdling scream as she fell backwards into the murky waters.

"Joe!" She screamed, _"I can't swim!"_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: AHHH! OMG, you guys I am sooooooooo sorry!!!!! This year has had **_**way**_** to many ups and downs, but now it's all better. I PROMISE, PROMISE, PROMISE to be better, okay? Do you guys forgive me? –insert adorable, loving, big-teary-watery eyed puppy dog face here-. Pwease? I'm sosososososososososoSO sorry! By the way, Anna now has no glasses. Poof!**

**Adios,**

**Sarah (:-{P … my mustache man has a unibrow, ooh.**

JOE POV:

I watched in horror as Anna fell off the cliff and plunged into the icy waters. With no lifeguard around we had known we would be responsible for stuff like this, but only if it happened. I couldn't believe I had just done that.

"Joe!" Miley shrieked and I was brought back to reality. I dove off the cliff and plunged into the icy waters. The black water was extremely unhelpful as I looked for Anna's body. A few minutes later I came to an awful conclusion: _I couldn't find her. _

MILEY POV:

When Joe got out of the water Nick and I were waiting for him.

"Help. I can't find her. _Help_!" He screamed; his voice filled with panic.

Nick and I dove into the water together. He swam left and I swam right. Seeing a small form on the sandy ocean floor I swam down and released a held breath as I realized it was Anna. Hauling her up to the surface and not seeing Nick or Joe above water I swam to shore and dragged Anna up onto the beach. Frantically checking her pulse I let out a sigh or relief as I found out that she had a pulse so she was just unconscious. I lay on the beach panting.

"Anna." I jumped when I heard Joe walk up and lay next to Anna. As if on cue, her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey guys." She muttered groggily, struggling to sit up. Joe smiled and leaned towards her beckoning face. She slapped him…hard.

"OW! What was that for?" Joe complained, rubbing his cheek.

"For nearly drowning me and shoving me into the Pacific Ocean." She shrieked…good old Anna.

"Sorry! I mean you could've said something!" Joe protested.

"Yeah like what?" She challenged. " 'Hey guys, sorry but I can't swim!' Wow, that makes me _such _a fun person to hang out with, now doesn't it!"

"What? You think I wouldn't like you because you can't swim? I'm not that type of person, Anna. I can't believe you would think that." Hanging his head, Joe stood up and walked away.

"Joe…wait. I was kidding." Anna's voice was choked as she watched his retreating form. "I—I have to go." Jumping up, she turned and ran up the beach.

"Well that was awkward." Nick said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." I laughed.

"We should go, it's getting cold." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up, bundling me up in a towel. We walked slowly, arm-in-arm back to the house.

"So. That was a bit hormonal of them." I blurted.

Nick chuckled, "Only when you put it that way, Miles."

I blushed, "Nick?"

"Hm?" He traced abstract patterns on my hand as we plopped down on his bed.

"I'm really, really sorry. Just for everything." My voice trailed off.

"Miles—" Nick gently squeezed my hand, "you made it worth while. You don't understand. I would die for you. I love you, Miley, I really do."

Tears slid down my cheeks as I whispered, "I love you too."

Our lips met. What a perfect happy ending….well for now.

N

I

C

K

J

O

N

A

S

A

N

D

M

I

L

E

Y

S

T

E

W

A

R

T

F

O

R

E

V

E

R

JOE POV:

Shuffling along in the sand, I thought to myself, _Wow Joe. You somehow managed to screw everything up. But maybe you can fix it. _

My mind racing, I tore down the beach. Yelling her name. Anna.

"Anna?" my voice was completely drained from exhaustion.

"You called?" I whipped my head around and met her gaze, mirroring her devilish smirk.

"You really can't take a joke can you—" Anna started to say, but was cut off by my lips crashing on hers.

ANNA POV:

Just as we kissed, I jumped up, wrapping my legs tightly around his torso, my hands entangling themselves in his hair, and my arms latched tightly around his neck.

When we finally pulled away, he flashed me that special grin and casually asked, "be my girlfriend?"

I smiled and replied, "of course."

**A/N: Sorry it wasn't that long. I just wanted to get at least a little start on my "New Year's resolution" of getting more involved in fanfiction again ********. This chapter's my present to you!! Please check my profile every now and then guys, because it's a little note of what's up. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
